Unbeaten
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Sabían muy bien que escapar no era la única salida, porque él sin dudar mataría a quien se cruzara en su camino. Y es que nadie, nadie tenía el derecho de quitarle lo que era suyo. One-Shot. Verdes. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Azur!


**Disclaimer:** Nada mío solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** UA, Lime,  One-shot, Verdes~, lenguaje vulgar y OoC.

 **¡Sweet sixteen, my dear Azur!**

* * *

 **.**

 **~Unbeaten~**

 **.**

* * *

 _La habitación permanecía en penumbras._

 _Nadie decía nada._

 _El arma por ahora estaba sin balas._

Era de noche y parecía ser que las luces del exterior intentaban colarse por las cortinas, a través de las ventanas, todo en un vano intento de iluminar a las dos presencias que se encontraban en aquella alcoba sucia y deshecha.

El moho aparecía en las paredes. La tubería del baño apestaba, las llaves del lavabo y regadera parecían oxidadas, como si al momento de abrirlas lo único que saldría sería agua negra, de alcantarilla.

El espejo del peinador estaba roto. Hecho pedazos. La televisión se encontraba en un estado similar, tirada en el suelo por, al parecer, un arrebato, solo que aún funcionaba, porque a duras penas seguía transmitiendo las noticias.

La voz de una mujer comentaba la nota de último momento; una mujer había sido secuestrada por un reo que había escapado de prisión hacía solo dos semanas.

El hombre escuchaba atentamente lo que la tele decía. Sonrió. Una sonrisa cruda y sarcástica se vislumbró entre sus facciones. Su compañera en cambio lo miró con reproche.

—Quita esa puta sonrisa—soltó cortantemente—, me irrita.

Él hizo caso omiso. Seguía concentrado en la televisión, la cual ya comenzaba a fallar debido al golpe que recibió al ser tirada minutos atrás, y como era de esperarse, aquello lo molestó.

—Se ve mucha estática—dijo él.

— ¿Y? —le contestó la muchacha de cabello azabache. Ella solo se mantenía a una distancia prudente mientras cubría su desnudez con las sábanas percudidas de la cama—, ¿qué mierdas esperas que haga? Yo no fui la que se cargó la televisión hace un momento.

—Me orillaste a hacerlo—dijo con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros.

—No. Solo te cabreaste conmigo por tus jodidos celos, y te desquitaste con las cosas.

Butch, aquel sujeto de apariencia peligrosa, la fulminó con sus mordaces ojos verdes. Parecía que en poco tiempo se lanzaría a la mujer para sujetarla del cuello… lo cual acabó por hacer, acto que provocó sorpresa en ella.

La gran figura masculina arrinconaba a la femenina, su mano áspera y asesina apretó el fino y pequeño cuello, pero no lo suficiente como para estrangularlo realmente.

—Te ibas a ir con él… con ese imbécil—soltó con rabia, tratando inútilmente de controlarse un poco—, ¿¡desde hace cuánto que me engañas con él, eh Bellota?!

Ella no contestó. Hacerlo sería peligroso aun si ella no tuviera la culpa.

— ¿¡Desde hace cuánto que te folla ese maldito bastardo?! —Butch en cambio parecía perder los estribos—, ¿¡desde que me encerraron, o desde antes?!

Poco a poco el agarre del moreno se intensificaba más. Bellota comprendía lo que eso significaba…

—Nunca me acosté con Ace—contestó con firmeza, sin miedo a la asesina mirada de su esposo.

— ¿Nunca te montó? —Preguntó con cierta incredulidad en su tono de voz, sus facciones también se alteraron, formándose en estas un semblante burlón—, ¿nunca te tocó y cumplió sus ansias de saciarse con tu cuerpo? Maldita mentirosa, no te creo.

Bellota frunció el ceño y sin inmutarse llevó la palma de su mano a la mejilla masculina, impactando con fuerza y provocando que Butch volteara por segundos su rostro.

— ¡No soy una ramera, maldito granuja!—Butch la miró nuevamente, desafiante—. ¡Si me iba a ir con él es porque pensé que habías muerto en prisión! Sabes que solo así iba a poder darle una vida digna a nuestro hijo… Ace iba a brindarnos ayuda económica.

—Solo ibas a meterte en más mierda, ¿crees que estar con un traficante de drogas es algo digno?

— ¡Es mejor que haber estado con un asesino que fue condenado a pudrirse en la cárcel!

Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. La mirada del hombre se tornó sombría, y su agarre, el cual nunca había soltado, se intensificó más. Bellota comprendió lo que venía a continuación.

—Pero aquí estoy, nena…—dijo con una voz perversa—, estoy vivo. Tu marido ha regresado a ti… y ningún policía o algún esbirro de ese canalla podrá alejarme de lo que es mío. Además, sabías a lo que te metías desde el momento en el que me conociste, hasta me diste un hijo… por eso es que tú y el niño estarán conmigo… lo quieras o no.

—No permitiré que él sepa que su padre es un reo invicto y despreciable—soltó Bellota con amargura. Casi podía sentir como las lágrimas de coraje se asomaban por sus ojos. Butch al notar eso se dedicó a lamer las pequeñas gotas saladas, con cierta satisfacción ante la actitud retadora de su esposa.

—Oh, preciosa… No puedes evitarlo. No ahora que ya estoy muy dentro de sus vidas. Así que mataré al cabrón de Ace, y una vez que mande al infierno al tipo que me delató, nos iremos de esta maldita ciudad, del país si es necesario.

Besó los labios temblorosos de su mujer, para dedicarse después a lamerlos con lujuria. Su mano derecha que había presionado el cuello femenino bajó ahora por los hombros, recorriendo el camino que llevaba a sus pechos. Sujetó el seno izquierdo, masajeándolo para provocar un gemido por parte de Bellota. Él sonrió victorioso.

—No puedes evitarlo. Me amas, me deseas… a pesar de que me ibas a abandonar—le susurró al oído—. ¿Sabes por qué Ace me odia? Porque yo tengo lo que él siempre deseó.

—Estúpido egocéntrico—susurró Bellota, con dificultad, pues sentía como las manos masculinas se deshacían de las sábanas para exponer su torso y su sexo.

—Me odia porque yo puedo mirarte así—dijo al verla tendida en la cama de ese motel barato—, me aborrece porque puedo hacer esto…

Acto seguido, guió sus dedos a la intimidad de la pelinegra, adentrándose sin dificultad.

—Él me quiere muerto porque siempre te tengo húmeda y lista para mí, cariño—movió sus dedos, con maestría, a lo que Bellota no pudo reprimir más sus quejidos—. Porque yo sí puedo poseerte y hacerte gritar de placer mi nombre.

—Maldito… deja de hacerme esto…

— ¿Qué sucede, Bellota? —Preguntó con falsa inocencia—, ¿deseas algo?

Luego de eso, con un malicioso gesto, Butch sacó sus dedos relamiéndoselos en el acto.

— ¡No me tortures más, maldito bastardo!— Gritó exasperada. Ella lo deseaba a él y solo a él.

Sin esperar un momento más Butch prosiguió a penetrarla de golpe. Tan duro y salvaje como sabía que a su retorcida esposa le gustaba. Él se deleitaba con el pecaminoso y pervertido rostro que Bellota le mostraba cada vez que él la hacía suya, cada vez que él le entregaba a la mujer que amaba todo lo que él podía darle.

Bellota supo que estaba jodida. Pero era verdad, había sido su culpa enamorarse de un delincuente, de un asesino a sueldo. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse ahora que lo tenía con ella.

Había sufrido demasiado cuando se enteró de su supuesta muerte… pero el cabrón solo la había fingido para poder escapar del reclusorio. Y ahora estaba allí, moviendo sus caderas al compás de las suyas.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho así? Pelear para después solucionar todo con sexo formaba parte de su rutina, la cual se había retomado hacía exactamente dos semanas.

Bellota llevaba desaparecida el mismo tiempo. Ace tenía el descaro de denunciar aquello con la policía, porque claro, ese hombre en apariencia no era culpable de nada…

El público lo conocía como un importante político, ¿quién iba a pensar que estaba metido dentro de organizaciones delictivas?, ¿quién iba a pensar que ese mismo hombre contrataría a su esposo para que le cumpliera un favor?... ¿quién iba a pensar que Ace se interesaría por ella y hacer todo lo posible para sacar a Butch de su camino?

Por eso, ahora se encontraban en un sucio motel de carretera. Escondiéndose de la policía, por el momento, porque después tendrían que recoger a su hijo pequeño que los esperaba sin saber en casa del padre de Bellota.

¿A ese extremo habían llegado?

La azabache ahora se encontraba recostada, sin decir nada. Butch la abrazaba por detrás mientras descansaban del momento pasional que acababan de tener.

El silencio reinaba. Y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

—Nos encontrarán, Butch. Y me alejarán de ti de nuevo.

Butch aspiró el olor que desprendía el corto cabello de Bellota.

—Los mataré a todos si lo intentan.

—Antes te matan a ti—soltó con recelo y un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formársele—. Todos nos están buscando… hace un momento escuché como sonaban las sirenas de las patrullas.

—Deja que suenen. Ignóralas.

—No puedo—respondió—. Las podridas leyes están de parte de ese hombre. Tiene contactos y es una figura importante… si lo quiere hará que te condenen a la silla eléctrica para que esta vez no puedas salvarte.

Dicho esto, ella se volteó para mirarlo fijamente.

—No quiero volver a escuchar que has muerto.

Butch le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. Cuanto amaba y detestaba ese gesto engreído de él. Verlo así le trajo un profundo dolor pues temía que esa sería la última vez que observara como curvaba así los labios.

—Si alguna vez lo vuelves a oír, asegúrate de ello. No quiero regresar de la muerte para encontrar a mi mujer en manos de otro, porque soy capaz de hacer de tu vida un infierno.

Bellota sonrió. Estaba loca por amar a un demente. Solo a ella se le ocurría estar con alguien que la amenazaba, pero eso solo demostraba que ella era igual que él.

Deseó que ese momento durara para siempre.

Quiso que el tiempo se detuviera. Quiso estar lejos de quienes lo seguían.

Pero ambos sabían muy bien que eso era imposible. Puede que Butch nunca le haya dicho nada para no ponerla nerviosa, pero sabían que no tardarían en atraparlos.

El sonido de las sirenas se hacía más fuerte. Eran bastantes. Las luces de las patrullas iluminaban el cuarto.

Habían llegado.

—Llegó el momento que tanto temíamos que llegara—dijo Bellota, mientras tranquilamente se cambiaba y buscaba su sujetador.

Butch en cambio mantenía su satírica expresión. Estaba despreocupado.

—Cuando todo esto termine, preciosa, recuérdame llevar al mocoso por un helado… se lo prometí hace tiempo, y no creo que entienda que en la cárcel me era imposible cumplirle el capricho.

Alistó su pistola, y se dedicó a encender un cigarrillo. Siempre fumaba antes de cualquier trabajo. Esta vez no sería la excepción. Así pues, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

—Regresarás por mí… ¿cierto?

Butch se volteó y la miro ahí, recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados tratando de aparentar desinterés, era esa la forma en la que conseguía su valentía.

Estaba tan hermosa. No desperdició el momento en observarla detalladamente a pesar de que varios policías comenzaban a golpear las puertas de las habitaciones vecinas.

—Ya te lo dije. No te desharás de mí, nunca.

 _La habitación permaneció en penumbras._

 _Nadie dijo nada._

 _El arma por ahora estaba cargada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Entonces quiero ver que quien cruce esa puerta seas tú… ya tienes dos promesas que cumplir.

Tras esto, se sonrieron con sinceridad.

Luego, él giró la perilla de la puerta a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la mujer antes de salir. Y al cerrarse, varios disparos se escucharon después.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola, bonitos! :D**

 **Sé que tengo cosas por actualizar... sé que no debería empezar con otros escritos, pero hoy tengo excusa porque hoy es el cumpleaños de una muy querida amiga. Ustedes la conocen, ella es mi compañera de fic en "Obscenos Susurros" (que por cierto, ella toca en escribir capítulo xD)... y bueno, quise hacerle un pequeño detalle. Pronto regresaré con más ideas y especiales para nuestros amados azules (ellos también necesitan amor, casi no hay fics en el fandom), así que yo aportaré con drabbles o one-shots :D (así también con la actualización de PT para finales o principios de Diciembre).**

 **Este One-Shot es especialmente para ti, Azur :D. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y disculpa si hay errores, lo hice rápido porque recordé que hoy cumplías 16... aaw, creces tan rápido... pareciera que fue ayer cuando te leí por primera vez en un review, siendo una pequeña de más o menos 12 años :'D.**

 **Espero sigas cumpliendo muchos años más y escribiendo.**

 **¡Te quiero mucho, pasátela genial en tu día!**

 **Con cariño, Lady.**

 **P.D. ¿Ya se han dado cuenta que me gusta poner a Butch de asesino? No lo puedo evitar, amo sacarle su instinto homicida (?).**


End file.
